I'm Another Guy
by TaoRisJae
Summary: Pernikahan Kris dan Tao. Serta rahasia yang tersimpan di antara mereka sendiri. KrisTao / TaoRis / FanTao


**I'm Another Guy**

**KrisTao**

**Yaoi **

**RATE M**

**Typo (s)**

**Not for child**

**Just Oneshoot**

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaahh.. Ah... ah..eumhh"

Suara desahan yang berat dan penuh akan hasrat memenuhi sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan lampu yang sedikit. Malam itu cuaca seharusnya terasa dingin di karenakan hujan yang cukup deras, namun menjadi terasa panas dan begitu menggairahkan bagi sepasang makhluk adam di dalam ruangan kamar itu. Suara decitan ranjang menjadi pendamping dari suara desahan mereka.

Mereka, Kris dan Tao. Sepasang suami istri yang menikah 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Faster..aaaahhh" suara desahan sang 'istri' yang bernama Tao. Seluruh kulitnya yang berwarna kuning langsat itu telah basah oleh keringat, di tambah lagi basah karena saliva sang suami setiap sang suami menjilat tubuh itu dengan penuh hasrat.

Sang suami, Kris, semakin berhasrat menggerakkan penis kebanggaannya di lubang kenikmatan sang 'istri'. Menyentuh titik kenikmatan sang istri dengan cepat dan brutal sehingga membuat sang istri semakin menjerit karena merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh suaminya.

"Sayang.. . lebih dalam.. Lebih dalam lagi..nghhh.." sang istri semakin meracau, memohon sang suami seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Nghh.. Taaoo..ahhhh" sang suami berusaha menahan desahan akibat kenikmatan yang di beri dari tubuh sang istri.

"Fuck me... P-pleasee.. Uhhh..suck me...ahhh" sang istri semakin keras mendesah. Dia butuh kenikmatan lebih dari suaminya ini. Dan dia tahu suaminya bisa lebih ini memberikan kenikmatan yang diharapkan dirinya seperti malam-malam biasa mereka bercinta.

Kris semakin menghentakkan penisnya semakin jauh ke dalam tubuh Tao dan semakin membuat Tao semakin mendesah nikmat. Bibir itu berusaha memberikan kenikmatan tambahan bagi sang istri. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan penisnya di tubuh Tao, bibir itu mendarat di atas kedua dada rata sang istri, menjilatnya, mengulumnya dengan rakus, dan terkadang tangan besar itu meremas-remas dada tak berisi milik Tao.

Kris mengeluarkan penisnya tiba-tiba, membuat Tao menatap marah karena merasa hasratnya di permainkan.

"Sabar baby.. Aku ingin kita bermain lama.. Agar kau bisa semakin cepat hamil" Kris tersenyum padaTao, yang di balas hanya dengan wajah merajuk dari sang istri. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya mengambil tubuh Tao dan mendudukkan tubuh Tao di sampingnya. Setelah itu Kris membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Tao, tangannya mengambil kedua tangan Tao dan mengarahkan tangan dengan tekstur kulit yang lembut itu untuk menggemgam penis Kris yang masih mengacung tinggi pertanda hasrat yang tinggi.

"Play it as you want.. Puaskan penisku dengan lidah dan mulut mu, sayang" Kris memandang Tao penuh harap.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan sang suami, Tao mulai mengarahkan mulutnya ke kepala penis Kris. Tangan halusnya menggerakkan dan memompa penis sang suami dengan tempo yang tidak bisa di bilang lambat, namun dengan tempo yang tetap teratur.

"Aaahh...lebih cepat lagi, baby.. Masukkan..aahh..masukkan ke mulut mu" Kris semakin menggeram nikmat, meminta kenikmatan lebih untuk penisnya dari sang istri yang sedang bermain dengan penisnya.

"Mppphhh...eummpp" Tao mulai memasukkan penis besar Kris ke mulutnya, menjilat ujung kepala penis Kris dengan gerakan sensual, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Kris yang sedang memejamkan matanya karena tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan permainan Tao.

"Tao..aahh..seperti itu..aaaahh" perintah Kris ketika di rasakan tangan Tao mengurut penis Kris sambil tetap memanjakan penis Kris dengan lidahnya. Tangan Kris semakin menarik kepala Tao agar semakin dalam mengulum penisnya, dan setelah itu tangan Kris bergerilya menuju penis Tao yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum. Tangan berpengalaman milik Kris ikut memanjakan penis Tao, mengusap-usap kepala penis kepala Tao, dan terkadang meremas kasar penis mungil sang istri...

"Ah..eunpp..hmphh.." desahan Tao tak terdengar sepenuhnya karena mulutnya masih bekerja pada penis Kris.

Kedua insan manusia itu masih setia saling memanjakan tubuh pasangannya. Gerakan Kris pada penis Tao berhenti begitu di rasakannya penis Tao berdenyut pertanda akan precum. Dan tanpa mempedulikan wajah Tao yang kembali merajuk karena ulah Kris lagi, Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao di sampingnya dengan posisi membelakangi Kris.

Kris mengangkat kaki kanan Tao, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anal Tao.

"Aaahhh..hhh..nghh" jerit Tao. Rasa nikmat menjalar memenuhi seluruh syaraf Tao. Tubuh itu menggelinjang nikmat merasakan penis sang suami yang sedang bekerja di lubang surganya.

Gerakan Kris begitu cepat menguasai lubang Tao dari arah samping, membuat permainan seks yang mereka lakukan semakin terasa menggairahkan. Kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan tidak dapat tergambarkan dengan kata-kata. Ranjang itu semakin keras berdecit di karenakan gerakan Kris yang cepat dan brutal pada tubuh Tao. Tangan kanan Kris menjalar ke penis Tao, menggemgam penis itu dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan tak kalah brutal. Sementara tangan kirinya yang menyelip dari samping leher milik Tao mulai bergerak di sekitar dada Tao, mencubit-cubit puting dada itu dengan gemas, dan meremas dada itu dengan kuat, mulut Kris tak henti-hentinya menciumi tengkuk Tao dan dengan lihai menjilat-jilat tengkuk mulus Tao dengan lidahnya yang lihai, membuat tubuh Tao semakin merasa nikmat akibat perlakuan Kris. Mata Tao terpejam erat, mulutnya terbuka lebar di sertai dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Aaahh.. Aku mau keluar.. Cepat.. Lebih dalam lagi.. Hhhhhh" Tao hanya bisa semakin mendesah keras. Penis mungilnya sudah berdenyu-denyut.

Tidak jauh beda dengan yang Tao rasakan, Kris juga merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa di penisnya. Dengan permainan sex posisi menyamping seperti ini, Kris merasakan lubang Tao semakin menjepit erat penisnya sehingga memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada penis Kris.

Gerakan pinggul Kris semakin cepat menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Tao. Membuat tubuh Tao yang penuh akan keringat karena di gagahinya bergetar hebat ketika kenikmatan memenuhi lubang dan tubuhnya.

"Aaarrgghhh..." Kris yang memejamkan matanya membayangkan sesuatu mendengar desahan Tao yang tidak bisa tertangkap dengan jelas. Tao tidak sanggup lagi, dia mengeluarkan cairannya sehingga mengotori kasur.

Akibat orgasme Tao, lubang Tao semakin menghimpit penis Kris dengan erat, sehingga Kris mengeluarkan cairan sperma yang tak bisa di tahannya lagi ke dalam tubuh Tao . Mengeluarkan lahar panas dari penisnya ke dalam tubuh Tao sehingga membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan berkali-kali.

Kris dan Tao saling melepaskan tubuh mereka, saling memejamkan matanya masing-masing dan di sertai dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kris Pov

.

.

.

Maaf, maaf merahasiakan semua ini dari mu Tao. Maaf menikahi mu hanya untuk menjadikan mu alat agar aku bisa memiliki anak dari gen ku sendiri. Baekhyun tidak beruntung seperti mu, dia bukan pria yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan seperti mu. Orang tua ku terus memaksa agar aku memiliki keturunan. Dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun. Maaf harus menceraikan mu setelah anak kita lahir nanti. Maaf, dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

.

.

.

.

Tao Pov

.

.

.

Maaf, Kris.. Kau suami ku, aku bercinta dengan mu. Tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku sedang bercinta dengan 'Dia'? Aku bukan istri yang baik untuk mu.

Dimana 'Kau' berada? Kenapa kau tidak menepati janji mu untuk mempertahan kan aku? Datang lah.. Jemput aku dari sini.. Aku masih tetap mencintai mu.. Zhoumi gege.. Wo ai ni.

.

.

.

Author Pov

.

.

.

Mereka memejamkan matanya. Lelah dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

Begitulah kisah mereka. Kris yang ternyata sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun, dan menikah dengan Tao lagi untuk mendapatkan keturunan akibat paksaan dari orang tua Kris. Merahasiakan semuanya dari Tao, membuat perasaan bersalah selalu menghampiri Kris.

Dan Tao, Tao yang juga harus meninggalkan kekasihnya yang bernama Zhoumi hanya karena di jodohkan oleh orang tua Tao pada Kris. Zhoumi berjanji akan mempertahankan Tao, membawa Tao kabur dari pernikahannya. Namun semua tidak terjadi, karena sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda menepati janjinya kepada Tao.

Tao berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. Dari segi ucapan dan melayani kebutuhan Kris, semua sangat baik jika di kita perhatikan. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, jika Tao bercinta dengan Kris, maka yang ada di fikirannya adalah Zhoumi yang sedang menggagahi tubuhnya.

Jika telinga Kris bisa menangkap dengan jelas tadi, dia akan mendengar desahan Tao saat klimaks dengan mengucapkan nama Zhoumi di akhir katanya.

Masing-masing menyimpan rahasia. Rahasia yang tidak tahu kapan akan terboongkar.

.

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

.

Asdfghjkl...! Ini ff rate M author yang pertama, jadi maaf kalau kaku begini.

Ini benar-benar end, author gak tahu harus buat sequel apa nggak :o

Thanks udah mau mampir ^^

Love you all 3


End file.
